Home
by bookwormgal2009
Summary: One shots about Aslan taking his children home...the end is really just the beginning, and the home you have always known is but for a season. Chapter One begins with Mr. Tumnus, and how I think he might have ended this journey and begun the next.
1. Mr Tumnus

Disclaimer: I own nothing. C. S. Lewis was a genius, and I am only borrowing his characters. This will probably have nothing to do with any of the movies.

There was a small fire burning in the fireplace, though the lone resident of the dim house sat in the only rocking chair, a blanket draped over his lap. Of course it wasn't really a house but a cave, and it was occupied by a faun who was called Mr. Tumnus by most. His name was well-known in Narnia, though it had been many years since he had sat in court at Cair Paravel. These days he did not venture far from his cave. Friends and neighbors would drop in on him every now and again with food, or just to provide him with some brief company.

The years had been kind to Mr. Tumnus, but age must at some time catch up with any one of us. His limbs had stiffened, his eyes were dimming, and these days he forgot more than he remembered. That was why he did not move to stir the fire; he could not remember if he was letting it out for a reason, and with the blanket he was warm enough. Perhaps he should go to bed; it seemed late, but something kept him in his rocker. It was in these moments of quiet forgetfulness, when no one else was about to cloud his thoughts and confuse his weary mind that he remembered.

He could remember a brave boy who grew into a good and kind king, and he knew that all of Narnia cherished him. Now what was his name? Then there was another boy, and he could remember great wrong being done to himself by this king, though he didn't know what he had done nor did he care. Forgiveness had been granted, of this he was certain. He remembered a little girl who could bring light to a dark room, simply by smiling. He didn't know her name either, but he did remember a lamppost. There was another girl, but whenever he thought about her a tremendous sadness came over him, and he knew this dear queen would be lost to them for good.

Whenever he thought about the four his mind would wander to a Lion. He was big and terrible, yet oh so gentle. Peace and excitement would wash over him at the thought of the Lion, for he could remember the Lion breathing on him, and bringing Him back to life. If he concentrated hard enough, he could see a picture of the Lion in his mind and almost remember His name. That usually resulted in a headache for the poor faun, and he had the feeling it didn't matter. He'd know the Lion when He saw Him.

So caught up in his thinking and his remembering, Mr. Tumnus did not see a giant Lion creep into his cave. He did not hear the door open or close, or notice the fire suddenly burned warmer and the room was filled with a glorious light. Only when he had decided he really ought to go to bed did the faun look up and see the Lion standing behind him.

"Oh!" he cried out. "It is strange You should show up now. I was just thinking of You."

"Yes, I know." The Lion said, his voice soft and gentle.

"Of course You do," the faun said with a nod of his curly head. "Could you tell me Your Name? It seems I've forgotten."

"I have many names dear child. My name you have known, my Word have you obeyed, and I have come to take you away."

"Are we going very far?" Mr. Tumnus asked wearily. "And can we not go tomorrow? I am dreadful tired, and don't think I could walk farther than my bed."

"We shall go tonight, and this is to be your final journey. Fret not, for where I take you no more will your body ache and you shall never be weary again."

"Aslan," Mr. Tumnus whispered. With all his strength he flung himself from the chair and wrapped his arms around the Lion's neck. "Oh Aslan! You have come to take me home at last."

"I have," the Lion replied and Tumnus could hear the smile in His voice. "Never more shall you wander the lonely land of Narnia; I shall take away all your aches and pains."

"Shall I see them there?" Tumnus asked, knowing the Lion would know who he meant. Slowly the Lion shook his golden mane. "Their time has not yet come; but do not be sad. One day you will be reunited with most of whom you have loved."

"Thank you," Tumnus whispered and the next thing he knew he was in a Place like no other. The streets were made of gold, the walls of jasper, but most of all there was a throne. And He who sat upon the throne was his heart's desire.

And so it came to be Mr. Tumnus the redeemed entered into his home eternal.

I know it's short and not very good given it's getting pretty late and I'm fighting to stay awake. There will be more chapters to follow, hopefully you liked this one and the next will be better. Also, I make no money from fanfiction, so if you're going to leave a review (which is appreciated) please remember to keep it kind. Thanks :)


	2. Reepicheep

Disclaimer: All characters belong to C. S. Lewis, not me.

Originally I started writing Dr. Cornelius next and then I was like hmm, maybe I should bring Reepicheep safely into Aslan's country This isn't supposed to be a super sad story, even though some of the characters may die. We all know they come safely into Aslan's country anyway, so why not see how they got there? Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review!

Reepicheep had waved good bye to his friends, knowing he should be sad but too full of excitement to really think about that. He knew that where he was going he would not miss them, for there was no tears or thought of tears in Aslan's Country. Though if he ever did miss any of them he thought he would miss Eustace the most. In his heart of hearts he'd always liked the boy; even when he had swung him around by his tail. Their friendship had been sealed for all eternity during Eustace's time as a dragon.

But as the coracle rose to the top of the wave and he felt the rush of adrenaline and the smell of the sea he could think of nothing more than being in Aslan's country. Who would greet him there? Would it be the great Lion Himself?

When he was at the very top of the wave he looked round and thought for certain he could see the entire world; maybe even all worlds for he saw many strange things. Then everything went quite black for a few moments and then there was stars and a rush of color. He could feel himself rising then falling then rising again, and then at last the coracle landed in a river so clear he could see all the way to the bottom. He knew he had arrived and for several moments he could only remain in his coracle, trembling all over and fearing he might faint.

His strength returned quickly and he climbed out of his coracle and looked around. He was standing under a large tree with many wonderful fruits on it. But he hardly took any notice of that, for beyond the tree he saw a gate. The gate. The door into Aslan's Country. And he knew what awaited him beyond that gate. Feeling excitement he hadn't felt since the battle against King Miraz, the mouse sprinted forward. When he was almost upon the gate it opened and a figure strode out toward him.

It was a faun, and he beamed down at the mouse. "Welcome, oh Reepicheep, most valiant of the mice. Come in, come in, for your days of battles and wars are over. Be at peace, here in Aslan's Country."

"Aslan," the mouse breathed. "He is here then? Right now? Might I see Him?"  
The faun, who was of course the legendary Mr. Tumnus, smiled all the wider. "He is always here…and there. Here you will forever be in His presence."

Reepicheep followed Tumnus into the great court, and there, bright and beautiful was the Great Lion. And Reepicheep, with one look at His gentle face forgot all about his past adventures and quests of honor. He was in the Place he had longed for all his life, and never more would roam.

Very short I know, but we all know basically what happened anyway. Next chapter will be Dr. Cornelius.


	3. Dr Cornelius

I do not own any of the below characters.

My own personal opinion is that Caspian and Lillandil did not have Rilian right away, so this is about seven years after VODT. This is not based off the movie whatsoever, but Ramandu's daughter just doesn't cut it. Also, Dr. Cornelius was already old in Prince Caspian, which is why I give his death so soon. Finally, I imagine him being rather eccentric and he and Lillandil hitting it off rather well. At any rate, enjoy and please review if you're enjoying this story.

It had started off just a simple cold. Dr. Cornelius had spent the morning in the garden with Queen Lillandil; they were looking for a specific species of worm. The good doctor took no notice of the rain when it started, for he was determined to find this worm. Of course, if the Queen were able to contract human illnesses such as colds, he would have insisted they go inside. But seven years she had lived at Cair Paravel, and Dr. Cornelius had never so much as heard her sneeze. Therefore he was not concerned with her health, and he didn't think twice about the rain most certainly not being good for his.

They had been out there for several hours when Cornelius saw his former pupil and king walking towards them. Caspian himself was bundled in a warm cloak, for the young king was quite susceptible to human illnesses, unlike his wife.

"You two should not be out here," he scolded them lightly. "This rain is cold, and it's near to lunch now."

"We were looking for a worm," Lillandil giggled, taking her husband's hand and pulling him down next to her. Dr. Cornelius smiled. He loved the both of him like children, and the whimsical queen held a special place in his heart. She loved to learn as much as he loved to teach. They spent many such days looking for this specimen or that while Caspian was holed up in court.

The bell had just rung for lunch before the three finally made their way inside. Caspian hurried to change quickly, but Cornelius and Lillandil made their way to the dining hall. When the king returned the lunch began.

Later that evening the half-dwarf developed a slight cough, but again thought nothing of it. The next morning he felt slightly worse, and as it was still raining he decided to stay inside and update the castle library. By evening he was feeling quite unwell and took to his bed.

The next morning Caspian came to check on him and immediately sent for a physician. But Dr. Cornelius knew it was already too late.

"There is naught they can do for me now child," the doctor told him through fits of coughing. Caspian shook his head defiantly, even as his heart was sinking. "Nonsense! Cloudstorm will be here shortly and you shall be well in no time."

Cornelius shook his head weakly. "Why do you fear death so, my young king? I do not fear it, for I know where I shall wake up."

"It is not death I fear," Caspian whispered as tears pricked his eyes. "It is being left behind that I fear."

"Dear, dear child," Dr. Cornelius reached for Caspian's hand and squeezed as tightly as he could in his present condition. "You have lost much but you have gained more. Narnia has been restored to its former glory, and I count myself blessed to have lived to see it. You have been as a son to me, and have chosen a wonderful wife for yourself. You shall have many happy years together, and someday I think you may have a son."

"You are the only father I've ever had. I-I-" Caspian could not continue his thought, for he could not imagine his life without his former tutor.

"We shall meet again child, in Aslan's country. Just think of the reunion that will be! And I've so much to tell your mother, she is waiting for you, you know."

Caspian nodded slowly. "Tell them, my parents, I love them."

Cornelius smiled wearily as his eyes closed. "They know. I love you as well my king. You have done all I hoped and more…so much more."

"Please," Caspian whispered, ready to plead with the elderly half-dwarf to stay, but when he looked up he saw Aslan standing by the bed and he knew he could not be so selfish as to keep him from going to his real home. Glancing back down at his tutor, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he asked Aslan quietly, "Is he in pain still, sir?"

"I have taken away his pain," Aslan told him gently. "I understand your tears Caspian, and I feel the hurt. But I hurt for you and not for him, for when he wakes he shall be in my home forevermore."

Caspian nodded and leaned forward to kiss the doctor's forehead. Then Aslan breathed on him, and he felt much stronger. Then Cornelius' chest ceased to rise, and Caspian knew his old tutor was dead. Aslan was gone, and though the king wept his tears were not bitter.

Meanwhile Aslan had taken Doctor Cornelius to his country and laid him on a soft patch of grass under a large tree. He breathed on him, and then passed few the gate. Slowly the doctor's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He felt quite refreshed, but was startled to find he was no longer in his own bed, but on the soft grass. Looking round he saw the gate, and knew where he was.

He sprang to his feet, feeling like he was a mere child again instead of old. He ran to the gate, which quickly opened to reveal someone he had not expected to see ever again.

"Reepicheep!" he cried in delight and the mouse gave a noble bow. "Welcome dearest doctor; we have been expecting you. Enter in to your eternal rest."

And so the good Doctor Cornelius entered into that wonderful City, and among the many who welcomed him he looked for a certain queen. Upon spotting her, he rushed over and embraced her. "Your son sends his love."

She smiled the same smile she had years ago and led him to a Throne. There sat the great Lion and Cornelius bowed low. But the Lion merely smiled and said, "Welcome home my faithful servant. You have done well."


	4. Trufflehunter

Normal disclaimer applies. I still own none of C. S. Lewis' characters.

Again, I hate wondering what happened, and I love Trufflehunter dearly. But alas, animals do not live all that long, even talking ones. This takes place when Rilian is probably ten.

It was a glorious spring day as Prince Rilian and the badger, Trufflehunter, went for a walk in the forest just outside the palace walls. They were near enough to still see the palace through the trees, and they had a small guard with them. The badger and young prince often went on such walks, and none expected there was any danger in the forest so near the palace.

Complacency however, is a most dangerous enemy. For unknown to them, there was a small party of humans practicing their archery skills nearby. They were aiming for the apples in the tree branches but a stray arrow flew through the air and lodged itself into the badger's chest. Trufflehunter went down with a startled cry, and Rilian fell down beside him while his guards took off in the direction the arrow had come from.

"Oh Truff!" Rilian said in horror as he stared down at the blood seeping from the badger's chest. "I- I don't know what to do!"

"Wait for the others to return sire," Trufflehunter said calmly, though it was rather strange watching his life's blood seep out with each beat of his heart.

Tears began to roll down Rilian's cheeks as he waited for the other's to get back. Trufflehunter saw it and motioned the prince a little closer. "Do not cry your majesty. Did I ever tell you about the time Reepicheep the mouse was wounded night to death and Queen Lucy healed him with her magic cordial?"

Rilian nodded and wiped at his tears. "Yes, lots of times. And then Aslan let his tail grow back, because all his friends were willing to cut off their own tails."

Rilian's guards rushed back at this point, followed by two very pale Telmarines. One of them knelt next to Trufflehunter and broke the arrow shaft. "My deepest apologies friend; our goal was that tree yonder way."

"It was an accident," Trufflehunter grunted.

"Oughtn't we to go back to the palace?" Rilian asked, quite anxious to get back home. He knew father could help Truff; his father could fix anything.

"First I must pull the arrow all the way through," the man told him hesitantly, looking hard at the fading badger. The poor child could not see the badger was dying and would most likely not make it back to the palace.

"Won't that hurt him?" Rilian whimpered. He remembered one time when the lord Drinian had come back from a battle with the Calormenes. He had had an arrow in his arm, and Rilian could hear his screams all the way in his room as the healers worked on him. He didn't want to hear Trufflehunter scream.

"You should take his highness back to the palace," the other man told Rilian's guards. "He does not need to be here for this. I shall go with you and give my account to the King."

"No no no !" Rilian shrieked as one of the guards tried to lead him away. "I shan't go! I am your prince, and you cannot make me leave him!"

"Come here Rilian," Trufflehunter told him in a very stern, albeit weak voice. The trembling prince did so. "I cannot leave you here alone!"

"I shall not be alone. This man is going to help me, and you should go on to the palace. We shall be along shortly."

"But, but what if you die first?" Rilian sobbed out, for this was what he truly feared. "Nonsense. The faster you go on ahead, the faster we will get there."

"You promise you won't die?"

Trufflehunter hesitated, choosing his next words carelessly. Surely he would last long enough to reach the palace? "I promise I shall not die before I reach the palace."

The rest of the company gave him pointed looks but Trufflehunter ignored them and his answer seemed to satisfy the prince, who allowed himself to be lead away.

Caspian and Lillandil were walking in the gardens when they saw the guards, a Telmarine and Rilian arrive. The prince ran to his father and flung himself at him, sobbing. Caspian frowned as he rubbed his son's back soothingly and glanced at the guards for an explanation.

"There was an accident, sire. Trufflehunter was shot."

"What?" Caspian gasped, handing Rilian off to Lillandil. "Where is he?"

"Another Telmarine was helping him. They should be along shortly."

Caspian lead the guard a little ways from Lillandil and Rilian and asked in a hushed tone, "How great was the damage?"

"I do not expect the badge to make it back to the palace alive," the guard told him honestly, considering if he should tell his king about the promise Trufflehunter had made.

Caspian was shocked. "I see. Nevertheless, send for a healer."

"As you wish sire."

Caspian returned to his family and took Rilian from his wife once more. The Telmarine showed up a short time later, the injured badger in his arms. Caspian looked at the still form and asked quietly, "Is he?"

"He lives still majesty, though he is weak and lost a considerable amount of blood. It shall not be long now."

"Carry him upstairs please," Caspian said but Trufflehunter stopped him and whispered weakly. "No, if I am going to die I am going to die outside, like a true badger."

"You can't die Truff," Rilian sobbed as Trufflehunter was gently laid on the soft grass. "Fix him father!"

"I am afraid this is not something I can fix my son." Caspian told him sadly. "Would you not be more comfortable in your room, Trufflehunter?"

"No sire, and Rilian I am not going to die. I am going to have a nice long rest, and when I wake up I shall be in Aslan's own country, remember?"

"I don't want you to go; I can't visit you there!"

"No…but someday I shall meet you there, when your life on this earth is done."

"That shall be an awful long time," Rilian pouted. Trufflehunter smiled weakly. "A thousand days is but as one in the eyes of Aslan."

Rilian nodded and knelt down next to the badger, taking his soft paw and holding it until the badger's chest no longer rose and fell with breath. Only Caspian, Lillandil, and Rilian were there, and all three of them wept softly until a great voice from behind them spoke,

"My dear children, I have come." All of them knew who it was without even turning, though they all did so, Lillandil walking to her husband and catching his hand in her own. Rilian stood near his parents, trembling from head to toe, for he had never seen the great Lion. Aslan looked at the little boy with love and sympathy and asked, "Why do you weep little one?"

"B-because sir, Trufflehunter has died."

"Yes but I have come now to take him to my home. Do not weep over that, for there he shall be happy forevermore and no more pain shall dim his life."

"I know he is going to your own home, but I shall miss him dreadfully."

"This I know child," Aslan said softly, and tears, huge and clear as a river fell from his eyes. "And it is for you I weep. Never do I cry for the ones I take home; only for those left behind."

Then the Lion beckoned them all closer, and all three wept with the Lion, their faces buried in his thick mane. At last they pulled away and he spoke once more, "It is time now for me to carry our dear friend home."

None of the three spoke, they merely watched as Aslan lovingly scooped the badger up in his arms and disappeared. Aslan carried him all the way into his House, and set him gently on the ground, just inside His gates. He breathed upon the badger, and immediately Trufflehunter jumped up.

Seeing the Lion, he fell upon his knees, tears in his eyes, unable to even speak. Aslan touched him with his paw and said in a voice full of only love, "Welcome home, my good and faithful servant."

Sorry for the late update hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Drinian

My sister and I have had long talks about why Caspian is so old and feeble, and how Drinian is still alive since he's older than Caspian. We came up with Drinian must have died while Rilian was missing for those ten years. I still do not own anything pertaining to the Chronicles of Narnia.

Caspian slowly walked down the hall to the room of his best friend. He was old now, and Drinian was even older. The years had caught up with him, and Drinian would soon pass to Aslan's country. The old king was not sad, for he knew his own time was very near.

He reached the last doorway on the left, which reminded him a good deal of their adventure in the _Dawn Treader_, and opened it without knocking, fearing Drinian would be asleep. The old sea captain's eyes were closed so Caspian sat himself in a chair next to the bed. It was not a comfortable chair; at least his aching body told him it was not. With a sigh he sat back and stared at the sleeping man.

He allowed his mind to wander, and memories soon began to play over in his mind. A young Telmarine had knelt before him and offered his life in service of the king. He proved himself valiant and faithful in battle against the giants, and when Caspian mentioned wanting to build a ship he had gotten over his fear of the sea and helped Caspian with the plans. He was older than Caspian, but the two became friends, close as brothers if not closer.

Drinian stirred on the bed and opened his eyes, giving his king a weak smile, noticing the thoughtful look on his face. "Sire. You seem many miles away."

Caspian offered him a small smile in return. "Miles, and years my friend. I was just thinking of our many adventures."

"Aye, we've had many of those, haven't we?"

"We have indeed…do you remember Eustace breaking my second best sword on the sea serpent?"

Drinian gave a light chuckle then coughed. "Yes, I do…and good ole Reep telling us all not to fight for once. I miss that annoying little overgrown rat."

Caspian laughed as well. "Good ole Reep…I miss him as well. It feels like just yesterday, and yet so far past at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Growing old is a strange business your majesty. It seems like just yesterday I was proclaiming you as my king and now…"

"Now we are both about to die," Caspian finished as Drinian's voice trailed off. "I use to fear growing old."

"Oh?" Drinian asked curiously as he shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. Caspian rose from his chair and placed a pillow behind Drinian's back. He did not return to his chair however, instead he went over to the balcony and stared out the window at the palace gardens.

"I always feared I'd grow more like my uncle with each passing year."

"I can assure you sire, that you never have been."

"I almost abdicated," Caspian said softly. They had never spoken of that moment after they had sailed back to Ramandu's island, and for that Caspian was grateful. But some days the memory still haunted him.

"You were young my king, and no one faulted you for your feelings. Had I been you in the same situation, I would have done the same."

Caspian walked back to the bed and grasped Drinian's hand. "Drinian, I could have asked Aslan for no better friend. You are the brother I had always wanted. These many years you have been there for me and for that I thank you."

Tears came to Drinian's eyes as he remembered all the good and bad times he had been through with his king. He had lost much, starting from his parents at a young age, the worst had been his beloved wife and son. And now even Drinian would leave him shortly. "I too have loved you like a brother sire…I am sorry."

"For what?" Caspian asked in surprise.

"I was wrong in not telling you about the witch."

"You were forgiven that long ago my friend, and I too was in the wrong. I was too hurt to see that I was not the only one suffering from the loss of Lillandil."

"Grief…is hard…" Drinian whispered, weariness weakening his voice. Caspian squeezed Drinian's hand before stating, "It is time for you to rest. I shall be back in the morning."

Drinian nodded, and before he drifted off to sleep he was able to watch one last sunset through his window, which he thought was very fitting. One way or the other he would wake up and it would be morning.

Aslan appeared at Drinian's bedside just before sunset. He crept in more quietly than any of our lions could, and gently took the old sea captain away. He carried him all the way through his gates, and only then did Drinian stir.

"Aslan!" he cried, dropping to his knees. He noticed it no longer hurt like it had only a day ago. "Thank you sir!"

"You are most welcome here, my son."

When Caspian arrived at Drinian's room an hour later he found Drinian already gone but he did not weep. A service was held for his dear friend, and Caspian knew he would soon meet him inside Aslan's gates.


End file.
